Los ojos del ayer
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke va a una galería de fotos a la cual no quiere ir pero en ella verá a unos increíbles ojos verdes que le recuerdan a su pasado, un pasado que el no recuerda ¿Será esa chica la propietaria de los ojos que entran en sus sueños cada noche?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi trama de la historia le pertenece ha **tishacullengreen quien me permitio la adaptación de este grandioso fic…

**Ola: jeje aquí con otra locura mas jeje espero y les guste tambien este fic esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo con el fin de entretener y de traerles un poco de felicidad a sus vidas como ustedes me lo otorgan ami… bueno las dejo las quiero mucho**

**Sasuke POV**

¿Por qué me dejaré convencer?, me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras bajaba del coche, no sabía por que siempre tenía que ceder cada vez que Ino o Naruto me pedían algo, pero aquí estaba yo, después de estar ocho horas en el hospital, era residente de tercer año, en una estúpida galería contemplando fotos de gente que no conocía, aunque tenía que reconocer que eran muy buenas, pero yo estaría mejor en la cama, y no soportando a tanta gente y además me había traído a Karin, he de decir que durante un tiempo pensé que la amaba, ahora ya ni lo pensaba, se que debería dejarlo con ella, pero es cada vez que lo intento se me pone a llorar y me da no se que seguir, se que debería tener mas valor, pero he de ser sincero por ahora la situación no me molestaba mucho, total me pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital que en casa, el que yo haría horas extra no tenía nada que ver.

-Ino, ¿me repites por que estamos aquí?- le dije a mi amiga, ella puso los ojos en blanco

- te lo he dicho una y otra vez, yo salgo en las fotos y la fotógrafa es la novia de Naruto.

-es verdad lo siento- como se me había podido olvidar que mi increíble amiga modelo había posado para la novia de Naruto, de la cual me lleva hablando desde que llegué a Tokio.

-perdónale Ino, últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo en el hospital y anda despistado, ayer se olvido que teníamos una cita, ¿verdad Sasukito?- bueno olvidar….

- Karin me llamo Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen así- en la vida me había gustado ese diminutivo, bueno al menos eso era lo que yo creía

-lo siento- me dijo agarrándome del brazo

-¿Dónde están tus fotos Ino?- le pregunte mirando de un lado para otro sin encontrar nada que se pareciese a mi amiga

-Están ahí- dijo una vocecilla a nuestras espaldas, me gire y vi a una mujer que suponía que era de nuestra edad pero parecía joven, era pequeña y delgada con el pelo corto cortado desigual provocando que cada punta apuntase a un lugar diferente, tenía los ojos grises, su cara esta llena de una preciosa sonrisa

-Hinata- le dijo Naruto dándole un suave beso en los labios, así que esta era la famosa Hinata- Sasuke te presento a Hinata Hyuga, mi novia y la artista que ha sacado estas preciosas fotos, Hinata este es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo

Hinata me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía sorprendida al verme, lo que se me hizo sumamente extraño ya que en un primer momento no había dado ninguna muestra de que me conociese.

-Encantada Sasuke- me dijo recomponiéndose de su sorpresa- las fotos de Ino están allí

Seguimos a Hinata hasta donde estaban las fotos, las miré de arriba abajo, eran increíbles y Ino estaba francamente fantástica, en una de las fotos Ino estaba muy sexy su larga melena rubia parecía moverse libremente a causa del viento y sus increíbles ojos azules brillaban como si la Ino de la imagen estuviese viva. Nadie se cree que Ino y yo solo seamos amigos, mejor dicho nadie cree que yo pueda ser amigo de Ino sin sentir nada mas que amistad por ella, Ino era preciosa, simplemente preciosa, podría conseguir que cualquier hombre se arrodillase ante ella, además tenía un carácter fuerte, era muy decidida y tenaz en contra de su hermano gemelo Naruto que era mas tranquilo. A pesar de tener tantas cualidades nunca había sentido nada por Ino, ella era como mi hermana y nada más.

-vaya Ino sales muy guapa- le dijo mi novia- aunque claro el maquillaje siempre hace milagros- puede que Karin muera en breves momentos

INo la miró con odio, ellas dos nunca se habían llevado bien, Karin siempre me preguntaba que hacía con ella, cosa que no podía responderle por que la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Hinata miraba la escena sorprendida, quien en su sano juicio llamaría a Ino fea, nadie.

-ya…- le dijo Hinata, cortando cualquier cosa que fuese a decir Ino- puede que el maquillaje haga milagros, pero hay algunos casos que ni eso puede ayudar ¿no crees?- todos nos reímos, aunque yo disimuladamente claro, luego Ino le miró agradecida a Hinata, sabía que las dos habían creado una gran amistad.

-¿insinúas algo?

-¿yo?- dio con fingida inocencia, esta chica me estaba cayendo muy bien- para nada

Seguimos mirando las fotos de Ino y de las demás modelos que había, tenía que reconocer que Hinata tenía un talento especial para las fotos, también para vestirlas, pues Ino me había dicho que ella había sido la fotógrafa y la estilista.

-huy, se me olvidaba ¿sabes Ino que a mi primo le has gustado mucho?- ella bufó, a Hinata no le gustaba los babosos, y cualquiera que vería las fotos babosearía por ella- el pobre no ha podido venir por que está enfermo, el muy idiota que no se abriga cuando tiene se tiene que abrigar, pues me ha dicho que le has gustado mucho y eso que no ha visto estas fotos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ino ahora mas interesada en el chico en cuestión- ¿Qué fotos entonces?

Hinata la miró y sonrió, arrascándonos a todos a una sala que estaba separada del resto, las fotos que estaban allí eran menos impactantes pero mucho más bonitas

-esa es la foto que el ha visto- dijo señalando una foto en blanco y negro

Miré la foto, era una foto de INo muy distinta al resto, Ino salía agachada tapada hasta el cuello, parecía que hacía frío, acariciando la cara de una niñita que al parecer se había caído, era una foto muy tierna, una foto que identificaba a Ino, por que ella podía parecer muy fría y prepotente pero en el fondo era amable y dulce y amaba a los niños mas que a nada.

-¿Cuándo me sacaste esa foto?

-el día que fuimos al parque, lo siento no puede resistirme estabas tan kawaii

-a mi me gusta mucho la foto Ino, mas que las que están ahí fuera- le dijo su hermano

- eso es por que no te gusta que tu hermana salga en bragas en las fotos

-no te lo niego- le dijo Naruto riéndose

-por cierto Hinata, háblame de tu primo- Hinata sonrió

-pues veras mi primo se llama Itachi- Itachi, que nombre tan raro, pero se me hacía familiar- vive aquí en Tokio, tiene 27 años, es muy grande y musculoso- Hinata se estaba moviendo mucho mientras lo decía, me daba la impresión que estaba intentando imitar con sus pequeños brazos las dimensiones de su primo, eso nos hizo reír a todos- es profesor de gimnasia y durante algunos fines de semana hace gimnasia con niños con problemas o con deficiencias.

-que dulce- dijo Ino totalmente enternecida

-pues vaya royo- dijo Karin

-Karin, por que no vas un rato a ver las otras fotos sí te gustan más- le dijo Naruto, ella le sonrió y se fue, gracias a dios

-que tiene esa chica Sasuke en serio- me dijo Hinata- no me quiero meter en tu vida no te conozco de nada pero… es tan…

-¿ostentosa?- le dije, todos los demás rieron

-el por que sale Sasuke con semejante elemento es un misterio, llevan saliendo y cortando mucho tiempo, lo que pasa que el espécimen aquí presente es un tanto idiota- dijo Naruto

-y tu eres un encanto- le dije dándome la vuelta para observar las otras fotos, no quería que comenzasen a molestar con el tema de Ino

Observe todas las fotos, eran geniales, pero hubo una que me llamó mucho la atención, mejor dicho me quedé estático al contemplarla, era de una chica joven, la mujer más bonita que había visto en la vida, tenía el pelo rosado como una flor de cerezo y la tez muy pálida, no miraba hacía la cámara, como si no supiese que le estaban sacando la foto pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron los ojos, tenía unos preciosos ojos color verdes esmeralda muy grandes, eran unos ojos expresivos, en el momento de la foto se podía ver que la melancolía la inundaba, estaba triste por algo. Cuando miraba esos ojos sentía algo raro en mi interior, un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer, como si esa desconocida fuese alguien especial, volví a mirar esos ojos, se me hacían tan familiares, tan conocidos, entonces caí en la cuenta, esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los que veía en mis sueños, solo que los ojos de mi sueño eran felices. Esos ojos, desde hacía mucho tiempo soñaba con esos ojos, no podría decir cuando fue la primera vez que soñé con ellos, solo que entraban en mi inconciente cada noche, sabía que los ojos de mi sueño tenían algo que ver con mi pasado, un pasado que no lograba recordar.

-es guapa ¿verdad?- me dijo Hinata que se había acercado sin que yo me diese cuenta, aparté mi mirada de esos ojos y miré a Hinata, sus ojos eran semejantes a los de esa chica

-¿Quién es?

-es mi prima, se llama Sakura Haruno, es la hermana pequeña de Itachi, ¿la conoces?- me miraba de una forma rara, como si esperase algo de mi parte

-no, no me suena ninguna Sakura Haruno, ¿Por qué está tan triste?

-esa foto fue tomada hace tiempo, creo que en esos momentos estaba pensado en alguien de su pasado- me dijo mirando la foto de su prima- ella es una chica muy dulce que la hirieron mucho en el pasado.

-¿un novio?- me preguntaba quien sería el idiota que había hecho sufrir a esa chica

-si, ella se tuvo que ir y el no aceptó muy bien la ida, creo que en realidad el no intento hacerla daño

-pero si lo hizo da igual cuales fueran sus intenciones

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Naruto, luego se quedó mirando la foto de la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, vale me estaba perdiendo algo

-¿la conoces?- le pregunté a Naruto, en un principio no me contestó siguió mirando la foto de la chica

-no me suena, ¿por?

-bueno por que te has quedado mirándola como si conocieses y por que es la prima de tu novia

-Hinata me ha hablado de ella, pero nunca había visto ninguna foto suya

-¿no vive aquí?- le dije esperanzado, quería conocer a esa chica

-no, ella es editora y vive en Londres, pero en estos momentos tiene que estar metida en un avión rumbo a Tokio, hace una semana me dijo que había pedido el traslado así que mañana podré estar con ella

-la hechas de menos- le dije, no era un pregunta era una afirmación, se le veía en la cara cuanto la echaba de menos

-mucho, aunque ella e Itachi sean legalmente mis primos, yo mas bien los siento como hermanos, estamos muy unidos, hace un año y medio que se fue a Londres y no hay día que no nos llamemos

-doy fe de ello- me dijo Naruto

Dos semanas después estaba solo en casa, tenía el día libre y Karin había quedado con unas amigas así que estaba completamente solo, en paz, sin nadie que me molestase, pero la soledad tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, las buenas que nadie te molesta, las malas, que si no hay nada en la tele te aburres como un idiota. Como no tenía nada que hacer y tenía que comprar unos libros de medicina desde hacía ya un tiempo decidí ir a un librería, antes de irme le dejé una nota a Ino para avisarle de donde estaba, desde que me había mudado hacía ya dos meses compartía piso con Ino hasta que encontrase una casa decente. Compartir piso con Ino no estaba mal, tenía mi propia habitación, la cual había sido de Naruto antes de irse a vivir con Hinata, lo malo es que como ya había comentado Ino era un tanto maternal y como yo no solía usar el móvil me pedía que le dejase una nota para saber donde estaba, en ocasiones me molestaba bastante que me tratase como un niño, era como volver a vivir con mi madre, a la cual amaba con toda mi alma, pero tener dos madre es muy duro.

Me subí en mi Volvo y me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad por si encontraba alguna librería, después de media hora buscando por fin di con una, aparqué el coche y entre en la tienda. Busqué en todas las estanterías y encontré tres de los cuatro libros que estaba buscando, eso era un verdadero logro la verdad, pero ese día no estaba para leer mas cosas sobre medicina, era mi día libre, decidí buscar otro libro, volví a pasear por las estantería hasta que encontré uno que me llamó la atención, "cumbres borrascosas", lo sé, sé que era un libro romántico pero mi madre siempre lo estaba leyendo y siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber como era, no me sentía menos masculino por leer un libro romántico la verdad, además ese libro tenía algo diferente, era especial, alguien en mi pasado me lo nombró muchas veces. En el momento que fui cogerlo una pequeña mano se me adelantó.

-huy lo siento ¿lo quería usted?- me dijo una hermosa voz, creo que era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida

Mi giré para mirarla y me quedé completamente congelado, unos ojos verdes me miraban, abiertos de par en par, parecía sorprendida, yo por mi parte lo estaba y mucho, esa era la chica de la foto, la prima de Hinata.

-no pasa nada si quiere puede cogerlo usted- ella me seguía mirando sorprendida y le costó responder

-no pasa nada yo lo tengo leído, lo que pasa que el mío ya esta muy viejo y me da pena romperlo

-usted es la prima de Hinata Hyuga ¿no?- ella no me contestó seguía mirándome sorprendida- es que la vi en una fotografía que ella le hizo, por cierto yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

-mi prima claro…- ahora me miraba entre extrañada y dolida

-¿nos conocemos de algo mas?- le pregunté, no podía olvidar los ojos que entraban en mis sueños cada noche

-no, la verdad es que usted no me suena de nada, lo siento quédese con el libro como ya le ha dicho yo ya lo tengo leído, espero que lo disfrute señor Uchiha- y sé fue como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque pude ver como antes de salir se tropezaba con algo, por decir algo por que el suelo era totalmente liso.

Sakura se había ido muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, algo raro pasaba con esa chica. Por mi parte yo no podía dejar de pensar en la semejanza de sus ojos con los ojos de mis sueños.

**Espero que os haya gustado, jeje beuno los dejo ohora si demme felicitaciones por que he estado actualizando ma s rapido que bueno yuju **

**Un saludo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto-sempai ^^ al igual que el ficc el ficc le pertenece ha ** tishacullengreen **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de este hermozo ficc es un ficc tan lindoo**

**N/A: jajaja sii como verán aquí trayendo un new cap. De Los ojos del ayer jeje espero y les guste ami lo menos me facino asi que mejor las dejo por que tengo que actualizar mas fics ahh y una aclaración a todas aquellas que me leene muy amanudo cualquier fic que publique si tiene 100 reviws será el que publique mas rápido cualquiera sin excepción y en este caso el que gano fue Pacto De Amigos con 102 reviesw asi que después de este cap. Me adelantare con pacto de amigos asi que espero que también las otra que les guste me hagan el tan valioso favor de tenr mas de 100 de reviesw onegaii aquí no ganamos nada con publicar esto pero seria grandioso que como pago por lo que hacemos sea leer sus tan hermosos mensajes bueno las dejo chaoo salu2.**

**Sakura POV**

Después de un año y medio viviendo en Londres por fin volvía a Tokio, no es que Londres tuviese nada de malo, pero echaba demasiado de menos a mi hermano y a Hinata, era la única familia que me quedaba y los quería demasiado.

Cuando me ofrecieron irme a trabajar a Londres no me lo pensé ni un momento, sabía todo lo que dejaba atrás, sabía que echaría de menos a mi familia, pero era un oferta demasiado tentadora, no es que sea una chica que antepone su trabajo a la familia, pero de vez en cuando una quiere soltar las alas y salir un poco del lugar donde llevas viviendo tantos años me atraía demasiado. Pero ahora ya había acabado todo y volvía a casa, suspiré estaba metida en un avión al lado de un hombre que estaba venga a roncar y de un chico que se iba al baño cada dos por tres a echarse gomina, ¡gomina! Que joven de dieciséis años mas o menos se echaba gomina, nadie.

Todavía me quedaban cinco horas de vuelo hasta Tokio, eso quería decir que llevaba cuatro horas metida en este maldito avión, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, el de mi lado roncaba mucho, le escuchaba hasta con los auriculares, aunque la verdad es que tenía los auriculares puestos por tener algo por que la película que estaban echando estaba bien, pero verla dos veces en un mismo día cuando ya la tenías vista otra vez en el cine, el viaje iba ser muy duro.

Estaba en el pueblo de mi infancia, miraba a mi alrededor, todo era asquerosamente verde, me encontraba en un claro, era el lugar mas maravilloso que existía en la tierra, podías sentir la magia que emanaba de el, la magia de la naturaleza concentrada en un pequeño claro, se podía respirar tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, nada ni nadie podía molestar ahí, por que pocas personas sabía que ese claro existía, eso hacía que me sintiese especial. Alguien me abrazó calidamente por detrás, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, yo hice lo mismo, me gustaba tanto como olía, su olor me volvía loca provocando que mis rodillas comenzasen a temblar, le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y desde el primer día había provocado esas mismas reacciones en mi, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo habían logrado disminuirlas. El corazón se me aceleraba, mis piernas perdían fuerza, dejaba de respirar y todo eso lo provocaba una sola persona.

- daría lo que fuera por pasar toda mi vida contigo en este claro, sin que nadie nos molestase- me dijo con su increíble voz, dejé de respirar.

-yo pasaría mi vida entera contigo

-te quiero tanto.

Me desperté sobresaltada, maldito sueño, por que soñaba con esas cosas justo ahora, era cruel. Me pasé una mano por la cara, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y seguro que había hablado en sueños, mire hacia los lados, bueno el hombre gordo seguía roncando, además ¡que asco! Se le estaba cayendo la baba puaj, miré hacia el otro lado gracias a dios el niño no estaba, estaría echándose gomina.

Miré al reloj, gracias a dios solo quedaba media hora para llegar, bueno al menos la siestecita había servido para algo, volví mirar al reloj, Hinata estaría ahora en su exposición, me apenaba tanto no poder estar con ella, pero bueno mañana me pasaría todo el día con ella y con mi hermano, como en los viejos tiempos.

Dos horas después estaba en un taxi rumbo a mi apartamento, era el apartamento que habíamos compartido Hinata y yo antes de que me marchase, ahora estaba vació por que mi querida prima se había ido a vivir con su novio, tenia ganas de conocerle, y darle mi mas sentido pésame por tener que aguantar a semejante ladilla.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un apartamento muy diferente al que había dejado año y medio atrás, tenía las paredes pintadas de azul, con un sillón para tres personas que miraba a una gran tele de plasma, había una estantería llena de libros y habían tirado la pared de la cocina y habían hecho una barra americana, dándole mucho mas espacio a la sala, entré en mi cuarto, antes era blanco ahora en cambio estaba pintado de morado, la cama estaba en frente de la puerta a su lado había un pequeña mesita de noche, luego tenía una estantería también llena de libros miré a la derecha y quise gritar de horror, había un armario que era casi mas grande que la habitación, eso había sido obra de Hinata fijo.

Me dirigí a la cocina para ver si había algo de comida, gracias a dios mi querida prima se había encargado de llenarme todo el frigorífico, cuanto la amaba, cogí unas salchichas y las metí al microondas, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada, luego me senté al lado del teléfono y me di cuenta que tenía dos mensajes y una nota, primero cogí a nota.

"_mi querida prima como has podido ver he remodelado el apartamento, es que sinceramente estaba un poco viejo y daba un tanto de pena, espero que te gusta, ¿Cómo que espero? Sé que te gustará_

_Te quiere _

_Hiinata"_

Me reí al imaginarme a mi prima dando saltitos mientras escribía la carta, luego escuche los mensajes.

_-hola Saku, ¿ya estás ahí?, en cuanto llegues tienes que llamarme, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y no sabes cuanto he echado de menos a mi pequeña hermana torpe, Hinata está de lo mas cansina con tu vuelta me va a volver loco, pobre novio suyo que mal lo tiene que estar pasando. _

Mi querido hermano con cuerpo de hombre y mente de niño, lo había echado tanto de menos, hasta había echado de menos sus bromas, cosa que no le diría jamás en la vida, no era idiota y no quería incitarle mas de la cuenta. Escuché el siguiente mensaje.

-_ la exposición ha sido todo un éxito Sakura, tenías que haber estado. Se que en estos momentos me estarás agradeciendo lo bonita que he dejado la casa, todo es poco para mi prima favorita. Mañana iré con Itachi para darte un fuerte abrazo, te hemos echado de menos, el idiota de tu hermano se ha puesto enfermo pero no te preocupes mañana lo llevó aunque sea arrastras. Tengo que presentarte a Naruto te encantará, también tienes que conocer a su amigo y su hermana, creo que hará muy buena pareja con Itachi- _mi pequeña celestina- _bueno te dejo mañana nos vemos, te quiero._

Sonreí al volver a pensar en lo afortunada que era por tener una familia como esa, aunque siempre echaría de menos a mis padres, hacía 5 años que habían muerto.

Esa noche no dormí bien, el mismo sueño del avión eso provocó que tuviese una noche con sueños agitados, no sabía por que ahora me daba por soñar con él, no quería pensar en si lo echaba de menos o no, no podía darme el lujo de pensar en esas cosas.

La mañana llegó pronto y con ella unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, ¿Quién demonios tocaba la puerta a las 11:00 de la mañana un domingo? Cuando me levanté parecía un zombi y no sabía por donde andaba, eso unido a que yo era patosa por naturaleza y a que mi maleta estaba en medio de la habitación provocó que me comiese el suelo. Preciosa manera de comenzar el día.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió mientras yo estaba en el suelo, escuché un carraspeo y levanté la cabeza lentamente, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?, mi hermano y mi prima me miraban desde la puerta de habitación, parecían muy divertidos.

-¿Por qué no me extraña encontrarme a Sakura en el suelo?- dijo Itachi, luego se acercó a mi y con sus casi dos metros de puro músculo me levantó en el aire y me abrazó con fuerza- te he echado de menos enana.

-yo….. también….Itachi…me ahogas- los abrazo estilo oso de hermano siempre provocaban una sensación de ahogo.

-lo siento, pero es que te he echado tanto de menos- me seguía abrazando pero ahora mas sueve, miré a Hinata que estaba destrozando toda la maleta, sacando todas las ropas y negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué es esto Sakura?, que clase de ropa es esta- luego me miró cansada- ¿es que en estos años no te he enseñado nada?, mañana iremos de compras urgentemente

-yo también me alegro de verte Hinata- dije todavía en los brazos de mi hermano

-háblame Sakura

-¿Qué?- le dije sin comprender

-háblame no quiero pensar que se te ha pegado ese horrible acento ingles

-no se me ha pegado nada Hinata, puedes estar tranquila

-gracias a dios, Itachi suéltala- dicho y hecho en unos momentos estaba en el suelo, luego Hinata se lanzó a mis brazos- como te he echado de menos Sakura no te lo puedes imaginar, pero ahora que estás aquí todo volverá a ser como antes

Nos quedamos horas hablando, casi me había olvidado lo bien que nos lo pasábamos los tres juntos, la duende, el oso y la torpe, el kit completo.

Dos semanas después yo ya había comenzado a trabajar en la editorial, todos me habían tratado muy bien y estaba muy a gusto, al parecer a nadie le había importado mucho que yo llegase como editora jefe desde el extranjero, según habían comentado aunque muchos querían mi puesto cualquier persona era mejor que el anterior jefe, un tirano desalmado, todos se alegraban mucho de su jubilación.

Un día me fui a una librería, quería comprar el libro de "cumbres borrascosas", se que lo tenía leído como unas mil veces pero a mi me encantaba, pero mi libro estaba algo viejo y como era un regalo de mi madre no quería romperlo, por eso había decido comprarme una nueva edición.

Recorrí toda la librería buscando un ejemplar del libro, por fin pude ver uno, estaba junto a un hombre, pero va era un hombre los hombres no compran esos libros, cuando cogí el libro la mano del hombre se puso sobre la mía, en ese momento una descarga envolvió todo mi cuerpo

-huy lo siento ¿lo quería usted?- le dije sin mirarle

El hombre no apartaba la mano del libro pero tampoco decía nada, me giré para mirarlo, le miré de arriba abajo, era un hombre joven vestía vaqueros y una camiseta negra, cuando subí la mirada hacia su cara me quedé congelada, unos increíbles ojos azabaches me miraban con curiosidad, tenía la cara mas hermosa de esta tierra y el pelo de un color tan raro y especial, era de color azabaches con tonalidades azules

-no pasa nada si quiere puede cogerlo usted- estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser, no podía ser real.

-no pasa nada yo lo tengo leído, lo que pasa que el mío ya esta muy viejo y me da pena romperlo- le dije sin dejar de mirarle a esos increíbles ojos, parecían curiosos, yo seguía medio en sock

-usted es la prima de Hyuga Hinata ¿no?- ¿perdón? ¿La prima de Hinata? - es que la vi en una fotografía que ella le hizo, por cierto yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- yo no podía hablar, estaba segura de que estaba soñando

-mi prima claro…- mi prima, no podía creerlo, ¡mi prima!, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí

-¿nos conocemos de algo más?- oh por favor esto tiene que ser una broma

-no, la verdad es que usted no me suena de nada, lo siento quédese con el libro como ya le ha dicho yo ya lo tengo leído, espero que lo disfrute señor Uchiha- le dije todavía en medio del sock, no podía creer que eso me estuviese pasando a mi, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Salí de la librería como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que salir de allí. Antes de salir tuve la tan mala suerte de tropezarme con… con el liso suelo, típico en mi, cuando me giré esos ojos me seguían mirando provocando que mi corazón se acelerase.

Dos días después yo intentaba olvidar la escena de la librería mientras soportaba la peor de las torturas, ir de compras con Hinata. A la gente le puede parecer algo sin importancia pero no lo es cuando se trata de Hinata, para Hinata las compras eran como una droga, se volvía completamente loca, se compraba todo lo que se le ponía de frente y a mi me arrastraba detrás y mi hermano que ya estaba recuperado y cargaba con las bolsas, el novio de Hinata se había escusado diciendo que tenía que entender un paciente, por que era psicólogo, pero a mi me sonaba a excusa barata pero muy útil.

Cinco horas después de increíble dolor los tres estábamos en mi casa, no comprendía por que mi casa era el centro de reuniones, Itachi también tenía su casa, aunque era algo más pequeña.

-Itachi te agradecería que no te comieses toda mi comida por favor- le dije cuando vi que tenía la cabeza metida en mi frigorífico, por que no estaba metida en su frigorífico sino en el mío.

-no seas muermo Saku, con lo que yo te quiero- esa era su excusa para todo y siempre le servía.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes tantas ojeras?- me dijo Hinata

-últimamente no duermo bien- le dije sin hacer ningún comentario mas, ella pareció comprender.

-bueno tenemos que empezar a prepararnos, hoy vais a conocer a Naruto y los demás

-¿Quiénes son los demás?- le dije mientras me sonreía maquiavélicamente, algo estaba tramando, algo de lo cual yo no tenía escapatoria

-su hermana y su amigo

-¿su hermana?- dijo Itachi sacando la cabeza del frigorífico- ¿la de la foto?

-si Itachi si, la de la foto- dijo sonriendo primero a mi hermano y luego a mi, estaba claro que algo tramaba.

-a mi no me importaría nada conocerla, nunca he visto a una mujer mas guapa que esa.

-gracias- dijimos las dos

-no os ofendáis, vosotras siempre seréis las chicas mas guapas de este mundo, pero fuera de estas cuatro paredes ella es la mas guapa.

-eso está mejor- le dijo Hinata- ahora Sakura, ya sabes lo que toca

-no- le dije cruzando los brazos- yo no he dicho que vaya a ir a ningún lado

-vamos Saku, porfis- me dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado

-no, no, si no te veo no existes- me tapé la cara con las manos- si no miro no puedes coaccionar

-Sakura…- me dijo saltando hacia mí, mientras mi hermano se reía

-que no te estoy mirando y si no te miro no me puedes coaccionar- le dije encogiéndome mas aún, tuve mala suerte que cuando Hinata se lanzó sobre mi comenzó ha hacerme cosquillas-no Hinata suéltame, suéltame.

-¿vendrás?- seguían haciéndome cosquillas y el idiota de mi hermano se le había unido

-vale, vale voy, pero dejar de hacerme cosquillas por favor- las cosquillas cesaron, menos mal

-pues manos a la obra que tenemos que prepararte, Itachi tu tienes la ropa en mi cuarto.

-¿en que momento as metido la ropa en mi casa?- le dije

-te recuerdo que esta casa tiene dos cuartos, y uno sigue siendo mió- me dijo mientras me arrastraba a mi cuarto

Veinte minutos después pude oír como Itachi ya estaba preparado por que estaba viendo la tele, los hay con suerte, yo estaba aquí metida sufriendo un súper Barbie Sakura

-lo que no entiendo es por que tanta tontería por una dichosa cena Hinata

-es la cena donde vas a conocer a Naruto, la verdad es que tiene muchas ganas de conoceros

-sigo sin pillarle el punto

-ya se lo pillaras

-tramas algo y lo sé

-¿yo?- ya estaba ahí la fingida inocencia, vi como se acercaba a la mesilla de noche- siempre me ha gustado esta foto

La foto en cuestión era un foto de cuando éramos pequeños, tendríamos unos seis años mas o menos, Hinata había venido a visitarnos pues en esas épocas no vivíamos en la misma ciudad, ni el mismo estado ya que estábamos. Había cuatro niños en la foto, todos estábamos disfrazados,Itachi de oso, Hinata de ciervo, yo de oveja y él de león.

-salimos todos muy monos, por eso la tengo

-sobre todo por que sale el ¿no Sakura?

-vas a seguir peinándome o me voy a la sala con Itachi

Dos horas después estábamos listas, Itachi llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con un cinturón blanco y negro de cuero, junto con una camiseta roja que dejaba al descubierto todos sus músculos, luego llevaba unas vans de calaveras, muy al estilo de mi hermano. La pequeña engendro estaba preciosa, su peinado como siempre alborotado, siempre perfectamente alborotado, llevaba un vestido verde pegado en el pecho donde tenía unos detalles amarillos y suelto hasta el muslo, con unos preciosos zapatos de tacón a juego y luego estaba yo, tenía el pelo ondulado y una suave capa de maquillaje. Llevaba unos pantalones negros pegados junto con unas botas negras de tacón, si yo llevaba tacón después de muchos tropiezos había aprendido a andas mas o menos con ellos. Luego llevaba una camiseta amarilla, que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera y con escote en V.

Fuimos en el coche de Hinata, un porche amarillo, llegamos a un bar al cual yo jamás había ido, parecía los típicos bares irlandeses, en la mesa del fondo había dos personas, un chico y una chica, los dos rubios y muy guapos, no se por que me daba que ellos eran Naruto e Ino Uzumaki, Uzumaki, ese apellido me sonaba mucho

-hola Naruto- dijo Hinata acercándose a la mesa de los dos chicos rubios- hola Ino

-hola Hinata- dijeron los dos hermanos, Ino miró de arriba abajo a Itachi, mientras el le sonreía

-Naruto, Ino, ellos son Sakura e Itachi Haruno mis primos

-es un placer- dijeron los hermanos regalándonos unas perfectas sonrisas

Cinco minutos después estábamos todos hablando, yo sin saber por que Naruto me miraba tan raro. Ino y mi hermano coqueteaban a más no poder, la verdad es que hacían muy buena pareja, pero seguía habiendo un sitio libre.

-¿Quién falta?-dijo mi hermano

-un amigo nuestro- dijo Naruto mientras el y su novia nos miraban, Ino que estaba al lado de mi hermano miró al suyo bastante raro- lo que no se es por que llega tan tarde, Ino, ¿estaba en casa cuando has venido para aquí?

-no

-¿vivís juntos?- dijo Itachi con la voz ahogada, yo le di un suave toque en el hombro

-si, pero solo somos amigos, mira ahí viene

Pude sentir antes de darme la vuelta como mi hermano se había tensado de repente al darse el la vuelta, yo me giré lentamente y me mirando al hombre que había entrado en el bar, no era posible, esto no estaba pasando. El hombre se acercó rápidamente y me miró sonriendo

-hola- dijo con su voz aterciopelada

Yo miré a Hinata que me sonreía, mi hermano seguía tenso y ahora comprendí de que me sonaba Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

**N/A:**

**Este ficc no me pertence le pertenece ha Tishacullengreen quien muy amablemnete me permitio la adaptacion de este maravilloso ficc yo solo lo hago sin fines de lucro y para que dejen volar asu imaginacion.**

**Wii jeje como ven estoy apurada espero y les guste este capitulo ya empeze con los Pacto De Amigos asi que este es el segundo capitulo de uno de las tantas historias que tengo paradas espero y les guste los dejo para que lean a gusto y para que yo pueda seguir subiendo capitulos como loca xD.**

**SASUKE POV**

Hoy tenía que ir a la cena con Naruto y compañía y seguramente llegaría tarde por que acababa de llegar a casa, no se por que Naruto había insistido tanto en que fuese, si en realidad a Hinata a la conocía, sabía que mi querido amigo tramaba algo, pero el qué me era desconocido.

Llegue a casa y mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Karin.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?

-_hola amor_- que poco me gustaba que me llamasen así- _hoy a la noche por que no vamos tu y yo a cenar, solos, sin nadie que nos moleste_

-tengo planes- le dije fríamente, ya había decidido que era hora de dejarla, aunque no lo haría por teléfono

_-¿con quien?_

-con Naruto y con Ino

_-y claro yo no puedo ir_

-Karin, es una cena de amigos, ni siquiera va a ir Hinata, es solo nosotros tres- bueno eso no era del todo cierto pero bueno

_-lo que tu digas Sasukito_

-te tengo dicho que no me llames Sasukito

_-bueno amor, mañana nos vemos_

-mañana tengo guardia, yo te llamo ¿vale?

_-vale _

Salí de casa con prisa por que al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta de que ¡bingo! Iba a llegar tarde si o si.

Llegué al bar diez minutos mas tarde, bueno tampoco llegaba tan tarde así que Ino no tenía ningún motivo por el que matarme.

Miré a los que estaban en la mesa, pude ver que había cinco personas, se veía el alborotado pelo de Hinata, y las dos rubias cabelleras de mis amigos, pero al lado de Ino estaba un chico grande de pelo negro y a su lado una chica pelirosa vale nunca en mi vida habia visto algo asi y mas ese tono de cabello pero bueno no soy quien para juzgar las tonalidades del cabello, con el pelo largo, los dos desconocidos se dieron la vuelta lentamente, primero el chico y luego la chica, me sorprendí al ver como la cara del chico se le desencajaba completamente la cara, pero cuando la chica se dio la vuelta me quedé sin aire, era Sakura, Sakura Haruno, al verla me toqué inconcientemente el colgante que tenía, no sabía por que pero las dos veces que la había visto mi mano se había enredado en el colgante.

-hola- les dije sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos que habían sustituido a los de mi sueño pero que no se notaba la diferencia, llevaba soñando con la chica que estaba frente a mi desde el día que había visto su foto colgada en la exposición.

-hombre por fin llegas Sasuke, siéntate- me dijo una autoritaria Ino

-si mama- la dije murmurando, solo Alice me escuchó y se rió

Cuando me senté me quedé enfrente de los que suponía que eran Sakura, eso lo tenía claro e Itachi, los dos se parecía y por algún motivo los dos se me hacían muy familiares, más cuando estaban juntos. Volví a mirar al chico, que seguía increíblemente tenso.

-Sasuke te presento a Itachi y Sakura Haruno- dijo Naruto- Itachi, Sakura este es Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi me miró sumamente extrañado, como si esperase algo por mi parte, cada vez me sentía mas raro es como si todos esperasen algo de por mi parte y yo no lograba comprender el que.

-es un placer- les dije, sin atreverme a levantarme, por que la mirada de Itachi era sumamente amenazadora

-¿Qué?- comenzó a decir Itachi pero su hermana le frenó, luego se miraron los dos, había comunicación en sus miradas, se estaban diciendo mucho sin decir nada, luego Itachi me miró- es un placer

-un placer- dijo suavemente Sakura

- ella es la de la foto- me dijo Hinata, pude ver como Sakura le miraba mal

-lo se, en realidad nos conocimos hace dos semanas en una librería, ¿no Sakura?- ella se tensó y rehuyó la mirada de su hermano

-¿Sakura?- le dijo su prima- ¿por que no me dijiste?

-¿Qué?, no entiendo por que tendría que deciros nada, yo no podía saber que Sasuke y Naruto eran amigos ¿no?- dijo mirándome, Itachi seguía mirándome raro

-no claro que no, Hinata ¿como podríamos conocernos Sakura y yo?

-no claro que no- dijo Hinata, Itachi y Sakura comenzaron ha hablar en susurros, bueno ha hablar o a discutir.

-bueno ¿Y a que te dedicas Sasuke?- me dijo Itachi

-soy residente de Neurología, es mi último año

-médico como papi ¿verdad?- la mesa tembló, alguien había dado una patada a otra persona bajo la mesa, yo me quedé mirando a Itachi

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tu que mi padre es médico?- le dije sin dejar de pensar que los dos hermanos Haruno escondían algo

-nos lo dijo Hinata- dijo Sakura mirando a su prima

-es verdad, una vez Naruto me lo comentó y creo que les dije a ellos que tu padre era médico

-ah vale- le dije, la verdad no me creía nada de lo que me estaban diciendo.

La cena pasó bastante bien, cuando Itachi se olvidaba el problema que tenía conmigo, el cual yo desconocía, era majo y simpático. Me enteré que Sakura trabaja como editora jefa y que odiaba las compras, también pude escuchar como Hinata e Ino planeaban secuestrar a Sakura para ir de compras.

Me parecía rara la actitud de Ino, sabía que Itachi le gustaba, pero también parecía llevarse bien con Sakura, normalmente Ino solía ser bastante desagradable con las chicas nuevas que conocía, pero con Sakura no.

Me levante al baño mientras los demás hablaban cuando volví a la mesa me choqué con alguien.

-lo siento- me dijo Sakura

-no pasa nada, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella me miró a los ojos, yo quería hacerle una pregunta, me llevaba rondando la cabeza desde que su hermano había dicho que mi padre era médico

-claro

-¿de verdad que no nos conocemos de nada?- ella se tensó y miró hacia otro lado.

-no, ¿Por qué deberíamos conocernos?- me dijo, en realidad parecía que me estaba retando a decirme algo

-la verdad es que…- comencé a decir pero entonces llegó Itachi

-¿Qué andáis vosotros dos aquí?- agarró a su hermana por la cintura y separándola de mi

-nos cruzamos cuando veníamos del baño- le explicó su hermana

-¿Por qué no vamos mejor todos a la mesa, no Uchiha?- ¿me lo parecía a mi o Itachi me estaba amenazado?

-claro- parecía que Itachi había venido justo para cortar la respuesta de Sakura.

Fuimos a la mesa y Itachi arrastró a su hermana a su sitio, de verdad aquí se había vuelto todos locos

-no soy una niña Itachi- le dijo Sakura a su hermano, el no contestó simplemente se dedicó gruñir

Comenzamos ha hablar un poco de todo, Hinata contó algunas historias de cuando ellos era pequeños, lo que provocó que su primo estallase a carcajadas y Sakura la mirase mal.

-y tu Sasuke, ¿no tienes nada gracioso que contarnos?- me dijo Hinata

-no- le dije secamente

-¿nada?, no puedo creer que no haya nada gracioso que puedas contarnos- Sakura estaba mirando muy mal a su prima, que chica mas rara.

-la verdad Hinata, es que yo no puedo contarte nada gracioso de mi pasado por que no recuerdo nada antes de los dieciocho años

Los tres primos se quedaron en silencio, cada cual mas blanco, los hermanos Haruno se miraron como si al fin hubiesen pillado el kit de la cuestión.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Sakura, en sus ojos había tristeza, genial alguien que sentía lastima por mi, con lo que me gusta que sientan lastima, miré a Ino esperando que ella contase lo que pasó, ya que ella y Naruto lo vivieron en primera persona.

- fue al cumplir dieciocho años, en verano- comenzó a decir Ino, toda la mesa le escuchaba- Sasuke, Naruto y yo fuimos a montar a caballo a un hipódromo que había cerca del pueblo de Sasuke, mentimos al dueño de los caballos diciéndole que éramos expertos jinetes, cosa que no era verdad, sabíamos las bases pero no lo suficiente como para irnos nosotros solos. La cosa es que coló, nos dejó tres preciosos caballos. Al principio fuimos lento pero cuando nos alejamos bastante del hipódromo comenzamos ha hacer el idiota, bueno en realidad fueron ellos dos los que empezaron ha hacer el idiota. Al principio todo fue bien, poníamos al caballo un poco a galope y conseguíamos controlarlo, cuando veíamos que las cosas se salían de madre frenábamos, pero en un momento dado el caballo de Sasuke se volvió loco, comenzó a galopar mas rápido de lo que el era capaz de controlarlo, aunque en un principio lo llevó bien hasta que el caballo frenó en seco y Sasuke salió disparado hacia delante, se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra, pensábamos que se había matado.

Ino paró de hablar y me miró con los ojos llorosos, sabía que se sentía culpable por que le escuche decir que ella había sido la que había insistido en ir a montar, al parecer yo estaba algo deprimido en esa época y quería animarme, aunque lo que no se es por que estaba deprimido

-no pasa nada Ino, sabes que no fue tu culpa- le dije acariciándole la espalda.

-no tenía que haber insistido tanto- Itachi me sustituyo para calmarla

-¿Qué paso después?- preguntó Sakura, que me miraba raro, ya no con pena sino con culpa

-pensábamos que había muerto-siguió Naruto, al ver que su hermana ya no podía contar mas- a penas respiraba y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, al ver que no respondía a nada llamamos a su padre que vino en menos de un cuarto de hora, nos dijo que tenía pulso y que se lo llevaban rápidamente al hospital, no sin antes obsequiarnos con una tremenda bronca- rió para sí mismo, yo jamás había querido pensar como habían sido los pensamientos de mi padre, de Ino y de Naruto en esos momentos- cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que lo estaban operando a vida o muerte- miré a Bella que parecía a punto de llorar, su hermano le estaba agarrando la mano- al final sobrevivió, como podéis ver, pero entró en coma y despertó una semana después sin recordar nada.

-se que en estos momentos esta pregunta está fuera de lugar pero ¿Qué sentiste al despertar?- me preguntó Hinata.

-lo primero que recuerdo es un luz cegadora, luego estaba desorientado, no sabía ni donde estaba ni quien era. Mi madre estaba conmigo, fue a la única que reconocí, pero los demás eran caras que no tenían ningún significado, sabía que eran personas que habían estado cerca de mí, por que lo sentía pero en realidad no sabía nada, hasta pensé que Ino era mi novia

-¿y lo era?- preguntó Itachi

-no, Sasuke y yo jamás hemos sido novios, pero cuando despertó y me vio preocupada por el, bueno era una deducción lógica

-aunque Sasuke decía que en parte Ino no podía ser su novia por que el prefería a las de cabello exotico- todos se rieron menos Sakura

-¿y eso como lo sabías?- yo me encogí de hombros

-simplemente lo sabía

-¿no tienes ningún recuerdo del pasado?- me preguntó Itachi

-en realidad tengo algunos, pero muy pocos, además no tienen sentidos, son fragmentos sueltos, sobre todo de mi niñez pero nada claro, ni siquiera puedo describirlos- omití el hecho de esos ojos esmeraldas con los que soñaba todas las noches y que eran demasiado parecidos a los de Sakura- en realidad recuerdo mejor los sentimientos que otra cosa

-no entiendo- me dijo Hinata

-lo que quiero decir, es que por ejemplo al entrar a mi casa recordaba los sentimientos que me traía, aunque sin otros recuerdos no se pueden explicar y muchas partes del pueblo, cuando las visitaba sentía cosas pero no se a santo de que vienen, también me pasa con algunas personas- Sakura se movió incomoda en su asiento, en serio, me había dicho ya dos veces que no nos conocíamos de nada pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en que me estaba mintiendo.

-¿tu amnesia es para siempre?- me preguntó Sakura, ¿alguna vez comenté que tenía la voz mas hermosa que había oído en la vida?

-en teoría no, puedo recordar las cosas como puede que no las recuerde, depende del estímulo- ahora me miraban sin comprender, yo miré a Naruto, el respondía mejor a esas cosas.

-lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que los recuerdos de su pasado pueden volver en cualquier momento ya que siguen en su mente, solo que necesita algo, cualquier cosa que los haga salir a la luz- seguían sin comprender, los entiendo yo al principio no comprendí nada- vamos a ver, los recuerdos de Sasuke siguen en su mente, no los ha olvidado, solo que están guardados y no puede acceder a ellos, pero en su vida puede que pase algo, que desencadene que todos los recuerdos sus recuerdos vuelvan a salir a luz. Es como cuando no te acuerdas a algo y de repente pasa cualquier cosa que provoca que te acuerdes completamente de lo que pensabas que estaba olvidado.

-es decir que puede volver a recordar- dijo Sakura

-si- le respondió Naruto, mirándola como si eso significase algo más de lo que en apariencia parecía- eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento Sasuke puede recordar todo su pasado, todo- recalcó

-¿la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja te la hiciste en el accidente?- me preguntó Hinata- es que te un toque macarra

Itachi comenzó a toser en ese momento, aunque en realidad parecía que se estaba riendo, mientras Sakura lo miraba mal e Ino lo miraba confundida

-no, la verdad es que esta cicatriz ya la tenía antes del accidente

-¿y no te acuerdas de cómo te la hiciste?- me preguntó el hermano de Sakura mientras seguía tapándose la boca con la mano.

-no, no tengo ni idea- le dije cada vez mas molesto por su actitud

-y dime Itachi ¿Cómo es que trabajas con niños con problemas?- le dijo Ino cambiando drásticamente la conversación, cosa que yo agradecí bastante.

-en realidad no trabajo, es voluntario, voy cada dos semanas a un centro donde hay niños bien con problemas familiares, o bien niños con enfermedades, se que es raro que estén todos juntos, pero en realidad es un lugar para que todos jueguen, bueno en realidad son niños que no cuentan con la ayuda económica que deberían tener todos los niños, yo simplemente les doy clases de gimnasia y hago juegos con ellos- vale ya se había ganado a la fría y borde Ino, y eso quedaba demostrado por como lo miraba- y Sakura también solía ir a leerles libros antes de irse a Londres y Hinata les lleva ropa.

-eso es muy dulce

-un día podrías venir, son unos niños muy encantadores- le dijo Hinata

-me encantaría

-¿tu no eras maestra?- le dijo Itachi- me lo dijo Hinata

-si, pero como no encontraba trabajo y necesitaba dinero pues decidí hacer algunos trabajos como modelo, es que hay algunos directores que piensan que si soy rubia no puedo ser lista- dijo Ino claramente enojada, eso era lo que mas la enfadaba que solo se fijasen en la apariencia.

-pues a mi no me lo parece- le dijo Itachi, vale ya se la había ganado y con los ojitos que le estaba poniendo mi amiga en poco tiempo esos dos acababan juntos.

-gracias

-¿Qué eso Sasuke?- me dijo Hinata, yo no comprendí lo que me decía

-¿Qué?

-lo que tienes en la mano.

Bajé la miraba hacía mi mano derecha, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tocando el anillo que tenía como colgante, siempre que se hablaba de mi pasado o me ponía nervioso lo tocaba como si fuese un talismán

-¿esto?- dije señalando el anillo, toda la mesa lo estaba mirando- es un anillo que alguien me regaló en el pasado, no se quien pero siempre lo llevó conmigo

-tiene que ser algo especial- me dijo Itachi, que ahora parecía mas relajado

-es como mi talismán, se que es una tontería pero siempre lo llevo puesto, se que me lo regaló alguien muy especial- Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, todos nos quedamos cayados hasta que volvió un rato después, como si al faltar ella la historia del anillo no se podía seguir contando, cuando volvió estaba sonrojada.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Ino

-si, solo tenía que ir al baño

-ala pero si tiene algo escrito- dijo Hinata, agarrando el anillo y llevándose mi cuello con el, ¿me lo parecía a mi o esta chica era demasiado impulsiva?- ¿significa algo?

-la verdad es que no lo se, supongo que si que significa algo- Hinata se puso a leer las letras que estaban grabadas en el anillo

-y el león se enamoró de la oveja- dijo Hinata leyendo la inscripción del anillo.

**Si lo se puede que me odiéis por dejarlo así pero la intriga mola jejeje. Bueno al menos ahora se sabe por que Sasuke tiene lapsus de memoria jejejeje**

**Soy consciente de que en un anillo no entra tanta cosa para escribir, pero es que me encanta esa frase. Aunque eso signifique bien de donde es la adaptacion**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

Aupi:

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con nuevo capitulo jejeje

si se que me he demorado pero heyy he estado subiendo varios capituloscomo **Pacto de Amigos,Esta Ves Si ,Amor por internet,El mejor accidente de mi vida y hoy subi el de mentiras Piadosas y este **espero subir mas antes de que me de mas sueño jeje siento no responder los rewievs pero no tengo casi tiempo pero lo hare en serio palabra jeje bueno las dejo para hasi seguir con mas capitulos xD

**INO POV**

Había pasado una semana desde la cena con Hinata y con sus primos, la cena se había mantenido en una aparente calma pues ahí todos excepto Sasuke sabíamos algo que nadie decía, por el mismo motivo que Nauto y yo jamás lo habíamos dicho, teníamos la esperanza de que el algún día lo recordase, o de que ella en un momento dado fuese la clave para que el recordase todos los momentos olvidados.

El telefono comenzó a sonar, no recocía el numero solo esperaba que no fuese Karin, dios como odiaba a esa niñata, jamás comprendería por que Sasuke estaba con ella, si jamás la había querido, se habían conocido en la universidad y el pensó ver en ella algo que no existía y que pronto se dio cuenta, había estado veces separados pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para volver, yo sabía por que lo hacía, Sasuke Uchiha era un increíble partido.

-¿si?- dije todavía rezando por que no fuese Karin

-_hola, ¿Ino?-_ esa no era la voz de Karin, era la voz de la persona con la que mas deseaba hablar

-¿Itachi?, ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?

-_mi prima me lo dio, no te molestes con ella por favor_

-no tranquilo no pasa nada- como para molestarme con ella, en cuanto la viese se lo agradecería con creces- ¿Qué pasa?

-_quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo que decirte, ¿te parece que nos encontremos en el bar donde estuvimos cenando?_

-claro ¿a que hora?

_-¿a las cinco te viene bien?-_ mire el reloj, eran las tres

-perfecto, nos vemos allí- ahora como un estúpida adolescente me pondría a contar los minutos que quedaban para las cinco, mientras pensaba en que querría decirme

-_ok, un beso chao_

-chao

Colgué el telefono y dejé escapar un suspiro, Itachi había conseguido lo que ningún otro había conseguido jamás, que suspirase por el, no sabía que tenía pero sabía que era algo especial, su sonrisa aniñada, con esos hoyuelos, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, es que era todo lo que me gustaba de el.

A las cinco llegué al bar donde le había conocido, me había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en que ponerme, al final había optado por unos pantalones vaqueros muy pegados y una camisa blanca con algo de escote, también llevaba unos zapatos con bastante tacón, normalmente no me los ponía por que con ellos alcanzaba la misma altura casi Sasuke y los hombres solían sentirse intimidados pero con Itachi daba lo mismo, el tenía altura de sobre para sacarme todavía una cabeza aún con ellos puestos.

Cuando entré lo vi ahí sentado estaba increíble, aún vistiendo casual, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta algo tenía que provocaba que contuviese el aliento al verle. Me acerqué a el, se giró para mirarme y me regalo un preciosa sonrisa

-hola, has llegado puntual- parecía sorprendido por eso

-¿no lo esperabas?

-soy primo de Hinata, normalmente no llega puntual-yo me reí y me senté frente a el, antes de que el comenzase ha hablar me adelante

-no creas que no se quien eres- el me miró sorprendido

-¿perdón?- me dijo con fingida inocencia, yo levanté una ceja

-se quienes sois tu hermana y tu

-¿eso es algún problema?

-la verdad es que no, a mi nunca me habéis hecho nada

-pero es tu amigo

-lo sé, se lo pasó me lo contó Naruto, y entiendo a los dos, y ti ¿te afectan los problemas del pasado?

-en realidad no, siempre he pensado que el pasado es eso el pasado, yo comprendo lo que pasó, se que la gente hace daño sin pensarlo, también se que fue su táctica, un tanto inútil pero bueno, de ahorrarse el dolor, comprendo a las dos partes

-en un principio no lo parecía- le dije sincera, en cuanto había viso su cara hacía una semana yo lo había comprendido todo

-en un principio me sorprendí y me preocupe por el dolor que podría traer, pero por una parte sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, lo sentía. Pero aquí no hemos venido ha hablar de eso.

-¿y a que hemos venido?- le pregunté acercándome a el, el me sonrió

-tu dijiste que querías ser profesora- yo ahora le miraba sin comprender- ayer se jubilo la profesora de los niños pequeños, el director todavía no sabe a quien poner en su puesto, nadie le convence, en su opinión para dar clase a los niños tienes que tener un algo en especial, pues bien yo le hable de cierta persona que en mi opinión tiene ese algo especial y ¿a que no sabes que?

-no- le dije aunque yo solo quería escuchar una respuesta

-mañana tienes una entrevista, toma aquí tienes la dirección- me tendió un papel y yo lo cogí rápidamente, le miré feliz

-gracias, no se como agradecértelo, muchas gracias- me levanté y lo abracé cuando me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos sentí como algo se removía en mi interior y no era por el ilusión de la entrevista, era algo mas, algo nuevo.

-me alegro que te sientas feliz- dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-muchas gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me miró, sorprendido, unas mariposas comenzaron a bailar en mi estomago, nos quedamos mirándonos, luego me volví a sentar en mi sitio.

Comenzamos ha hablar de temas triviales, cuando nos separamos sentí que algo cambiaba en mi interior, cuando vi que Itachi se alejaba en su imponente Jeep me quede mirándolo y comprendí que poco a poco estaba sintiendo cosas mas fuertes y nuevas por Itachi Haruno.

**SASUKE POV**

La cena con Hinata y sus primos había sido muy rara, cuando Hinata leyó la inscripción del anillo se paso un buen rato mirando a Sakura, la verdad me sentía bastante frustrado, era un sensación muy rara, estar en una mesa, donde sabes que todos lo que están a tu alrededor saben algo que tu desconoces, por que algo tenía claro, todos estaban ocultando algo.

Vi que Ino salía apresuradamente de casa, muy arreglada, llevaba una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una americana negra a conjunto con la falda y una camisa blanca, ¿Dónde iría?

-¿se puede saber donde vas?- ella me miró mal

-tengo una entrevista de trabajo, ¿no te lo dije?

-me da que no

-bueno da lo mismo, Itachi me consiguió una entrevista para ser profesora de niños de primaria

-menos mal que no son adolescentes sino igual les revolucionas las hormonas- algo me pego en la cabeza- ai, eso duele

-por tonto, bueno me tengo que ir

-saluda a tu querido Itachi de mi parte- me lanzó la revista con la que me había pegado antes- y buena suerte

-gracias

-claro ahora si que me contestas pero cuando hablo de Itachi me ignoras

-te he oido- dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Me quedé sentado en casa sin hacer nada, la cosa es que tenía bastante sueño por lo que quedé dormido en el sofá.

-gracias por ayudar a mi hermana- me dijo un niño que parecía ser unos años mayor que yo, era muy alto para su edad

-no hay de que- dije acercándome a la niña a la cual había salvado- ¿estas bien?

-si, Souta siempre me está molestando es un pesado

-quiere ser el novio de hermana pero ella le ignora- me dijo el niño

-por que es feo y tonto- dijo la niña poniendo morritos, era muy guapa, me acerqué a ella

-te prometo que siempre te protegeré- le dije al oído de la niña

-¿de verdad?-me dijo con los ojos iluminados, dándome un beso en la mejilla- gracias

El timbre de la puerta resonó fuerte, alguien se estaba dedicando a dar timbrazos, me desperté de golpe, otro sueño de esos que no sabía si eran por mi imaginación o era un recuerdo, esos dos niños, ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

Abrí la puerta de mala gana y ahí esta Karin, explosiva como siempre, con su mini falda, que mas bien parecía un cinturón y top y unos tacones demasiado altos, esta muchacha iba a tener el día de mañana muchos problemas de espalda

-hola Sasukito

-Karin, ¿acaso nunca me escuchas?, ¡no me llames Sasukito!

-claro, claro- dijo entrando en la casa, esta chica no me escucha- ¿esta Ino?

-no, se ha ido

-menos mal- ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien, pero creo que eso ya hbaía quedado claro anteriormente- Sasuke he estado pensando que cuando nos casemos, vas a tener que empezar a alejarte de esos dos amigos tuyos que tienes

Oye ¿perdón? ¿Había dicho cuando nos casemos?, ¿en que mundo y en que universo alternativo ella y yo nos íbamos a casar?, que yo sepa jamás le he hablado de matrimonio y creo que nunca me he emborrachado tanto como para pedírselo y no acordarme

-¿Quién se va a casar?- ella me miró como si fuese tonto

-tu y yo Sasukito- otra vez no por dios- se que todavía no te has decido pero se que tarde o temprano lo harás, seremos el señor y señora Uchiha

-Karin- le dije tranquilamente, como si fuese retrasada, aunque bueno un poquito si que lo era- tu y yo no vamos a casarnos

-no digas tonterías Sasuke, estamos destinados a estar juntos- si ese es mi destino en seguida me quito del medio

-mira Karin, tu y yo no vamos a casarnos, vamos a ser sinceros ni siquiera nos queremos

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?- pregunto aparentando estar dolida

-¿me querrías si no llevase el apellido Uchiha?, ¿me querrías si mi padre hubiese perdido todo su dinero?

-pero no lo ha perdido ¿no?- ahí acaba de dejar claras sus intenciones, hasta ella misma se dio cuenta- Sasuke yo…

-sal de mi casa Karin, lo nuestro se ha terminado y esta vez para siempre- la medio empuje hacia la puerta

-Sasuke pero yo te quiero

-que pena Karin, pero yo a ti no

-me las pagaras Uchiha- dijo antes de que le cerrase la puerta

Yo cogí el teléfono y le llamé a Ino, seguro que se alegraba mucho

-_¿Qué quieres Sasuke?_- me dijo Ino por la otra línea

-¿con quien estas?

-_con Itachi_

-haciendo ¿que?

-_nada que te importe_

-te has liado con el- le dije, el tono de Ino lo decía todo

-_bueno un poco, pero no te rías_

-no me rió me parece buen chaval, siempre y cuando no me mira raro, por cierto te han dado el trabajo

-¡_siiiiiii!, empiezo la semana que viene, por fin Sasuke, por fin puedo ser profesora_

-me alegro mucho por ti

_-¿por cierto por que llamabas?_- es verdad se me había olvidado que la llamaba por algo

-yo también tengo una buena noticia que darte, Karin y yo lo hemos dejado- se hizo un silencio en la otra línea- esta vez para siempre

-_siiiiiiiiiii, por fin te has dado cuenta, pero ¿para siempre?, hay alguien que te interesa ¿verdad?_

-puede ser- su nombre es Sakura y es la hermana de quien está a tu lado

-_ya me contarás, hoy hemos quedado con Hinata y con Naruto al parecer tienen algo que contarnos_

-¿donde?

-_no lo sé ya te lo diré o Naruto te llamará, bueno te dejo que estoy ocupada_

-chao

-_besos _

**HINATA POV**

Estaba tan emocionada, Naruto me había pedido que me casase con el y yo había aceptado sin dudarlo, el era el hombre perfecto para mi, lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el momento que lo vi.

Ahora solo me quedaba anunciárselo a mi querida prima, la cual me había estado ignorando durante una semana, pero ya era el momento de hablar las cosas cara a cara.

Entre en su apartamento y la vi sentada en la cocina comiendo una manzana, me miró durante un momento y luego me ignoró completamente

-he de suponer que sigues enfadada conmigo- le dije sentándome en el taburete que estaba frente a ella.

-supones bien- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

-no tienes motivos- ella me miró con rabia

-¿Qué no tengo motivos?, me arrastrases a esa cena sabiendo quien iba a estar ahí

-¿y?

-¿Cómo que y que? Acaso no me has escuchado durante todos estos años, acaso no estabas a mi lado ese verano, por dios Hinata, sabías que me iba a hacer daño

-te he escuchado durante estos años, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, deberías haberlo superado

-lo he hecho- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado, nunca ha sido buena mentirosa

-¿entonces por que estas enfadada conmigo?

-por que me ocultaste cosas

-si te hubiera dicho quien iba a estar en esa cena no hubieses ido

-no lo sabes- le miré con la ceja alzada

-¿en serió crees que soy tan estúpida como para creer que tu ibas a ir a esa cena por las buenas?- le pregunté, esta niña piensa que soy tonta

-puede ser- se estaba comportando como una niña

-hoy vamos a ir todos a bailar, Naruto y yo tenemos que deciros algo, así que empieza a prepárate- ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué deduces que voy a ir a bailar?, primer punto sabes que no bailo y puntos dos todos juntos- dijo recalcando el todos- ni lo piensas

-bien Sakura te lo voy a explicar, Naruto me ha pedido que me case con el y hoy vamos a celebrarlo así que tu bienes

-¿te vas a casar?- me pregunto sorprendida y olvido por unos momentos su enfado mientras me abrazaba- me alegro mucho por ti

-¿eso quiere decir que bienes?- le pregunte poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

-no

-bien Sakura te lo voy a poner claro, tu bienes, ya es hora que de una vez por todas decidas si pasas pagina y la mantienes abierta, tienes que decidir, ya no puedes irte y huir de tus problemas

-no te entiendo- me dijo aunque yo sabía que entendía todo

-claro que me entiendes, siempre te has aferrado al pasado y ahora ese mismo pasado te esta dando una patada así que tienes que decir o pasas paginas o perdonas todo lo pasó- ella no me dijo nada- tu veras pero lo tienes que hacer, es por eso que no dije nada de la cena ni de quienes iban a ir, tienes que hacerlo Sakura ya es hora de que sigas adelante, con o sin el- luego le di un papel- y dentro de una semana tienes que ir allí, ya es hora de que empieces ha enfrentar todo.


End file.
